Pasión en las Mazmorras
by Natxia.Underwood
Summary: Te estremeces al sentir la fría pared sobre tu espalda. Nunca el pensamiento de llegar ser dominada por Blaise Zabini en un lugar tan poco usual habitó en tu mente. [Corto PWP].
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , la trama a mí imaginación.

 **Dedicatoria:** **Cecilia** , esto es para ti con todo amor. Mi hermanita del alma. Espero que lo disfrutes, ya Blaise y tú fueron mi mayor inspiración. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en todo momento.

Sin más, ¡A leer!

Pasión en las Mazmorras.

Te estremeces al sentir la fría pared sobre tu espalda.

Nunca el pensamiento de llegar ser dominada por Blaise Zabini en un lugar tan poco usual habitó en tu mente. Quedas paralizada con cada beso salvaje que el moreno va depositando sobre tu cuello, lamentando en lo más profundo que haya dejado en el olvido tus labios. Esos labios tan deseosos de entrar en acción. Sin embargo, intentas aplacar esos deseos desenfrenados que invaden tu mente, para de esa manera dedicarte a sentir. Al final de cuentas, el moreno por fin está cumpliendo una de tus fantasías.

Allí, en medio del pasillo principal de la mazmorra, Blaise continúa dominándote por completo. Lleno de ganas por recorrer tu cuerpo entero, se deshace de tu capa y se emociona más aun al descubrir tus pezones erectos a través de la camisa blanca del uniforme. Sin aguardar ni un segundo adicional, Blaise abre de manera abrupta tu camisa, haciendo volar de esa manera los botones, aunque eso en realidad no tiene la mayor importancia.

Dejas escapar un gemido al momento en que la boca del moreno se apodera de tus pezones. Mientras devora el izquierdo con su boca, te pellizca de manera poco sutil, pero agradable el derecho. El placer que el moreno te está haciendo sentir es más del imaginado en tus sueños.

Es perfecto.

Toda esa excitación, la cual se va incrementando con cada caricia, va a parar directamente a tu centro. Te sientes demasiado caliente y húmeda, por lo que quieres decirle, rogarle si es necesario que descienda para dedicarle la atención que se merece, sin embargo no encuentras como formular esas simples palabras. Menos ahora qué él tiene ambas manos sobre tus senos y los acaricia con desenfreno.

Por primera vez desde que comenzaron ese juego erótico, sientes tus piernas flaquear, por lo que te aferras a su cuerpo con todas tus fuerzas. Como Blaise aun lleva puesta su camisa, comienzas una batalla para hacerla desaparecer, por lo que el moreno al darse cuenta, detiene sus caricias sobre tus senos para quitarse la prenda.

Es en ese momento, unas milésimas de segundo, donde tu mirada se conecta con la de Blaise, dejando al descubierto la pasión que él siente por poseerte. Eso te impulsa a tomar la iniciativa. Te adelantas dos pasos sobre tu objetivo y esta vez tienes éxito. Le besas sin pudor, apoderándote de esos carnosos labios. Permites que su lengua te penetre hasta lo más profundo y tu excitación va nuevamente en aumento debido a la vibración que producen sus gemidos en el interior de tu boca.

Nuevamente tu cuerpo choca contra la pared, ya no tan fría gracias al calor que liberan ambos cuerpos. Blaise, ya con mayores ansias se posiciona entre tus piernas, elevándote de esa manera sobre sus caderas.

Te aferras utilizando tus largas piernas y…

-¡Salazar!

No logras contenerte al entrar en contacto con el miembro erecto del moreno. A pesar de que milagrosamente aun llevas puesta la ropa interior y Blaise aun lleva sus pantalones, el contacto entre ambas partes es electrizante. Sabes que a Blaise también le gusta porque no deja de restregarse para crear fricción y de seguir así va a lograr que alcances el clímax antes de la penetración.

Decides tomar acción al respecto, por lo que haces uso de tu mano derecha interponiéndola entre ambos sexos. Aprovechas la pequeña oportunidad que has creado apoderándote de su miembro y comienzas a masturbarlo. Los gemidos del moreno se apoderan del lugar dejando eco a su paso. Por fin sientes que llevas el control de la situación, aunque sea por un momento.

Todo se intensifica cuando otra mano se une a la acción. Blaise Zabini al parecer no quiere quedarse inactivo, así que decide devolverte el favor al hacerse paso entre tus bragas y proclamarse dueño de tu interior. El moreno da comienzo a un juego salvaje, cuyos protagonistas son sus dedos y el objetivo principal es tu clítoris.

Sus dedos son tan expertos en la materia, que por un instante pierdes la concentración y el agarre que mantienes sobre el miembro de Blaise se debilita. Eso te demuestra que él, pase lo que pase, es muy superior. Pero ya es suficiente de juegos, el tiempo está en su contra y eres consciente de eso, por lo que tú misma guías su miembro hasta tu entrada.

Eso al moreno le agrada por lo que te regala una sonrisa. Se miran directo a los ojos, no pierden el contacto, al momento que sientes como es arrancada la prenda interior de tu cuerpo y por escaso tiempo te invade el frio, pero eso queda resuelto en el momento, guiado por ti misma, el miembro de Blaise Zabini, te penetra fuerte y profundo.

-¡Oh!

Para nada te sorprende que la misma exclamación escape de sus bocas. Ya que en este momento son tan para cual.

Por fin unidos.

Por fin juntos.

Comienza el vaivén de los cuerpos dominados por la pasión. Cada estocada que Blaise deja sobre tu cuerpo es perfecta, correcta e incomparable. Él sí sabe como satisfacer a una mujer, sabe dónde y cómo tocar para que cada segundo sea mejor que el anterior.

Te aferras a su cuello solo por tu boca. Le muerdes y le besas intensamente, tanto como él lo hace con cada movimiento. Sabiendo que el final está cerca.

Lo sientes.

Lo presientes.

Lo deseas.

Lo apasionas.

Y de esa manera ambos le dan la bienvenida al tan ansiado orgasmo. Se dejan llevar y le permiten que les invada y les haga sentir más vivos que nunca. Porque es lo que necesitan, lo que buscan y desean.

Con mucho cuidado Blaise te libera con delicadeza y poco a poco vuelves a la realidad. De la misma manera se encarga de recuperar tu capa y cubrir tu cuerpo semidesnudo. Conociendo al moreno tú sabes que se necesita de muy poco para revivir la chispa de la pasión, sin embargo te divierte mucho más la idea de hacerle luchar y para una próxima ocasión no entregarle todo tan fácil.

Te permites robarle un beso fugaz. Un beso que le carcomerá sus recuerdos en las noches de soledad y quizás le impulsen a ir en tu búsqueda para volver a vivir otra noche de pasión en las mazmorras.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Si has llegado hasta este punto, muchas gracias. Espero que la historia haya sido del agrado de todos. Les dejo a su imaginación quien podrá ser esa apasionada bruja con la que estuvo Blaise, eso es parte del encanto.

¿Qué les pareció? Si desean dejarme saber su opinión pueden hacerlo a través de un **Review** , siempre son bienvenidos y agradecidos.

Un agradecimiento especial a mis hermanas, ella siempre son mi fortaleza y mis guías. Cecilia, hermana espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho. Y pronto muchas otras cosas, así que pendiente.

¡Hasta la próxima!  
 **NatxiaUnderwood**


End file.
